Growing pains
by FrostRoamer
Summary: A collection of oneshots covering Frank Woods raising David Mason after Alex's death in Panama.
1. Chapter 1

**Growing pains**

**Hey guys, FrostRoamer here with a new Call of Duty series, Growing pains. This is a collection of one-shots involving Woods having to raise David Mason after Alex's death in Panama. I don't claim ownership to any of the characters in this piece. **

**As always, reviews and ratings are always appreciated! Stay frosty.**

Chapter 1-December 23rd, 1989. Arlington National Cemetery.

Frank Woods sat in his wheelchair, his breath misting in the cold winter air. David Mason stood next to him, staring ahead with red-rimmed eyes. Both were dressed in black suits of mourning. They looked at the empty grave in front of them. _Simple_, Woods thought to himself, _that's what Mason would want._ ALEX MASON, it read. FRIEND. 1933-1989. SEMPER FIDELIS. "What does it mean?" David's young voice broke the silence of the graveyard. Woods rolled up his sleeve, exposing his tattoo on his right forearm of the same saying. "Always faithful." Woods said. "He always was kid. Remember that." David nodded. Other mourners began to arrive. Soldiers from Alex's past wars, friends from the CIA, and a woman. _Who was she? _Woods wondered. She approached Woods and David. "Frank Woods?" she asked. He nodded, extending his hand. She took it. "Dot Mason." She said. "I'm your aunt David." She smiled. Ever brave, David smiled back. "Hi Aunt Dot." He said, extending his own hand. She sighed, and pulled him into a hug instead. "Alex always talked about you." She said, releasing him. "He was so proud of you." David looked down at his feet. She turned to Woods. "I won't ask, Mr. Woods. All I want to say is, anything you need, anything at all, I'm just a phone call away. You were Alex's brother, so you're my brother too." These simple words brought a smile to Wood's face. This woman he'd just met, one he'd barely heard anything about, was prepared to do anything for him and David. Woods thought of Alex. _Runs in the family._ "Is grandpa coming?" David asked. Woods winced. He knew the bond between Alex and his father had long been broken, ever since Alex never came home for his mother's funeral. He'd seen the letters, before Mason burnt them. "He can't." Dot replied. "He's too ill, but he asked me to tell you both to visit, soon." _Fat chance,_ Woods thought. But he admired her bravery in telling the lie. The conversation halted, as the coffin was brought in. Propped on the shoulders of four strong men, Alex Mason's coffin was brought over to the mourners, and laid down on trestles next to his grave, the coffin open to the elements. Lieutenant Colonel Oliver North stood next to the coffin. "Alex Mason," he began "Was one of the very best soldiers I knew. He was tireless, he was hardworking, and he was loyal. He was one of the very best soldiers I have ever had under my command, and he served his country admirably." It was a quick speech, solemn and true. Woods knew Mason would've wanted that. Back in Vietnam, when the morbid reality of it all came crashing home, people used to plan their funerals, saying what they wanted us to do. Mason only had one request. "Make the damn thing quick." He'd said. "Don't wanna be freezing my ass off for too long. Just say what you gotta say, and put me in the ground." Woods wheeled himself forward, leaving David with Dot. Turning his wheelchair to face the mourners, he began to speak. "I knew Alex for a very, very long time. In that time, he was the best brother in arms a soldier could hope for." _And I killed him._ "We were on a mission once." _In Cuba._ _Trying to kill Castro._ " We'd completed the mission, got our ride outta there. We were trying to take off and get outta there, when we saw this blockade at the end of the runway. I thought that was it." _I killed my best friend because I was blind with revenge. _"Then suddenly, I saw Alex leap outta the plane and sprint for a ZPU, bullets flying around him as he ran. He blew up that blockade in a matter of seconds. He knew he wouldn't make it back. But he wanted to make sure we did." He paused. "I didn't even tell him to do it, he just saw an opportunity to get his team out safely, and he took it. He didn't care for himself. Alex Mason was the best man I ever knew." He finished simply. _And I shot him right in the fucking head._ The mourners came forward to Mason's coffin, paying their final respects, saying their empty words then moving on, a handshake for Woods, a pat on the head for David, and then gone. Dot and David were last. Dot looked down at her brother, and Woods saw tears glisten in her eyes. "Goodbye Alex." She whispered. Then it was David. He looked into the coffin at his dad. Tears rolled down his face as he sobbed. Woods moved over to comfort him, putting a hand round him and pulling him close while David sobbed onto his shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time. Finally, David turned back to the coffin. "I'm sorry dad." He whispered. "I love you. Say hi to mom for me." And then it was all too much for Woods. Frank Woods, the old warhorse, the terror of Khe Sanh and the bane of Communists tipped his head and began to cry. He cried bitter tears for the friend and brother he'd lost, that he'd murdered. He cried for Bowman, and Weaver, and Swift, and Hudson too, the bastard. All the grief he'd kept bottled up through years of fighting and loss swept through him. It was David's turn to comfort him. Frank Woods turned to the coffin, and realised he couldn't see from his wheelchair. "Help me David." He muttered. David wrapped a strong arm around his back and pulled him into a standing position, Woods standing on unsteady legs, with knees that had been blown apart by a shotgun 3 days ago. _By Menendez. _He looked down at his friend, lying peacefully. "I'll look after him Alex. I promise." Woods sat back down with David, and they watched as his coffin was lowered into the grave. Woods felt something wet against his cheek. It had begun to snow. "C'mon kid." Woods said. They both turned and left the cemetery. "He loved you kid. Remember that." Woods said as they went. "Did he?" David's stark reply cut Woods to the bone. "I know he was distant kid. He had a tough time of it growing up, and when he was grown up. He was a brilliant soldier, but he couldn't transfer that into being a brilliant dad. One day, we'll sit down and talk about your dad." David swallowed hard. "Okay." He said weakly. "C'mon," Woods managed a smile. "Let's go home." David smiled back.

**Alright guys, first chapter done! I'll upload some more soon, but please, let me know what you think so far, and if you'd like any moments in David's growing up! Please review and rate! Stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2-Christmas

**Alright, here's chapter 2 of Woods raising David, and follows on almost directly from the last chapter. I had to change a few minor details to make it all fit, but I hope it's okay. And I know the chapters seem a bit bunched up, but they'll space out after this chapter. I also put a tiny MW2 easter egg in this one, bonus points if you find it! I don't own any of these characters! Please rate and review! Also, thanks to prettyprincess45 for the review, I tried to format this one so it's less shitty, please let me know what you think! Stay frosty.**

Chapter 2- December 24th 1989, 4677 Brookmere Road

Despite the extensive practice Woods had in stealth, he found having two unusable legs severely limited his abilities. Enlisting the help of his nurse, Sofia, he managed to get downstairs without waking up David. She gently put him down on his chair on the sidewalk. "I'll get the car." She said, walking to the garage.

Despite himself, Woods smiled as he looked up at the house. Even though he was David's official guardian, there wasn't really anywhere for David to stay at the Vault, and besides, Woods was adamant that David would not grow up at a care home. Woods' carers had refused. He then demonstrated that despite the fact that most of his wartime abilities had left him; he retained his authoritative voice, and its volume. In the end, they relented, and allowed him to live in Woods' house, on the condition he had a carer with him.

Woods chose Sofia instantly, as she was one of the carers who didn't look at him like he was insane, and she didn't restrict his smokes (Nurse Batshit had). Also, with her curly red hair and dancing green eyes, she could be something close to a mother for David. Sofia pulled up next to Woods in her car. Helping Woods into the passenger seat, she stowed his chair in the trunk, and got in the driver's seat. _Damn she was patient._ She pulled out onto the road and started driving. "Thanks Sofia." Woods said gruffly as they drove. "For what?" she asked, slightly bemused. "Supporting me and David. We'd be screwed without you and you know it." She started to protest. "Frank, you know that's not-" He cut her off. "I screwed up pasta sauce last night. And nearly burnt down the kitchen. AND you're staying here for Christmas, even thought I said you could go home." She smiled. "My family will manage without me this year. I need to stay with you Frank." That was another thing he liked. She called him Frank instead of 'Sergeant Woods". "There was something I was meaning to ask you." He said. "Go ahead." She smiled. "Well, I know the wages at the Vault are pretty shitty, and you're a great help already to me and David both. Would you ever consider staying on full time, to help me and David?" The proposition hung in the air for a long time. "It wouldn't have to be long," he added. "I could search for another, it wouldn't be for that long." Sofia held up a hand to cut him off. "I'd love to Frank." _Thank fucking Christ._ "David needs someone to help him, and I know it's tough on you looking after him." _Praise the fucking lord_. "On one condition though." she said. _Oh shit._ "Your wages better be better than the Vault's." she grinned, her eyes dancing. "Definitely." Woods promised. They kept driving. They had a lot to do.

December 25th, 1989, 4677 Brookmere Road

David Mason woke up, but didn't get out of bed. He stared up at the ceiling above him. Woods had given him the room he'd had when he was David's age, and it showed. He found a small collection of Woods' knives in a box under the bed, and the desk by the window had the initials F.W carved everywhere. And he liked living in Pennsylvania. It was much nicer than Fairbanks. And Sofia, Woods' carer was really nice. But he still missed his dad. Yeah, he'd been mean, and was away on missions a lot. But he was still his dad. And there were still those days when David would get back up after falling, and try and climb the tree again, or when he'd snipe a deer without it realizing he was there, and his dad would smile, and pat him on the back, and he'd know he'd made him proud. Or those times when he came back from a mission and when he picked him up from Hudson's house, he'd sometimes bring him a present, like that sword from Afghanistan, or his old Colt Python. He still had those. He rolled out of bed, and put on a pair of jeans and a red t shirt. He reached into the small rucksack of his former possessions and found his old hunting knife. He strapped it to his belt. He wanted to go into the woods today. To use all the skills his dad had taught him one last time. He crept downstairs silently, another skill from his dad. He'd almost made it through to the kitchen.

"David?" Sofia called. He stayed quiet, hoping she wouldn't see him. "David." Sofia said, her tone stricter. "I know you're there David." He sighed, and slouched out of the kitchen to find her at the bottom of the stairs in her pyjamas, her curly red hair askew. "Where are you going?" she asked. David pointed vaguely outside. "To the woods." He replied. "Sofia, you find him?" Woods yelled from upstairs. "He was sneaking out." She called back up. "Sneaking out? Thought we'd have to wait a couple of years for that yet." Woods appeared at the top of the stairs, a square package over his knees. "C'mere kid." Woods waved him up. David trudged up the stairs, unsure if Woods was going to tell him off. "What you sneaking out for?" He asked. "I was going out to the woods." He muttered to his feet. "Well, I've spent enough time in there to know they're a great place to be. Be back in time for dinner." David smiled. "Frank…?" Sofia prompted. "I was getting there!" Woods grimaced. "Here kid," he said, handing over the package. "Merry Christmas." David stared, amazed. "You think we'd forget Christmas?" Sofia asked. "Go ahead," Woods said.

David carefully undid the ribbon and pulled away the paper to reveal a soft leather book. Opening it, David saw it was filled with photos. Hundreds of them. There was his dad, Woods, and Bowman in Cuba, in Vietnam. His dad bent over his desk, him and Weaver laughing over a drink, Woods and his dad astride horses in Afghanistan, a photo of his mom and dad on their first date. A photo of his parent's wedding day, with Woods as the best man, smiling. David was awestruck. "Thanks." He whispered to Woods, reaching up and hugging him. Woods hugged him back. "You're welcome kid."

**Wow. Christmas feels! If there's any areas of David's childhood you think I should cover, please let me know! Please rate and review! **


End file.
